Experimento
by Boogieman13
Summary: ¿Y qué si mis compañeros de clase se sabían de memoria mi colección de bragas? ¿Y qué si mi madre se había fugado en una caravana para ser un espíritu libre? Al menos tenía a Natsu. Y mi etiqueta. ¿Créeis que "Destape-woman" servirá en mi curriculum? AU.
1. Etiquetas

¡Hola! Si eres uno de mis lectores habituales (aunque no sé si tengo de eso), te estarás preguntando qué hago yo subiendo una **comedia romántica**, y encima, long-fic. Bueno, eso de "long-fic" aún está por verse; lo que es seguro es que tendrá más de uno o dos capítulos.

Pues eso, si eres lector habitual y te estás preguntando qué hago con mi vida, envíame un PM (o pregúntamelo en un review, lo que te venga mejor), y yo te lo explicaré todo. Si no, si eres nuevo y tienes curiosidad por saber de qué va esto y por qué pone "**bragas**" en el summary, sólo lee y coméntame qué te ha parecido el primer capítulo de este híbrido extraño.

¡Ficha del fic!

Nombre: _Experimento._

Género: _Humor/Romance._

Pairing: _Natsu y Lucy. _

Rating: _T, por lenguaje soez y lo que se venga. _

* * *

Etiquetas

A la gente de mi edad le gusta auto etiquetarse. Si eres alguien de mi edad, sabrás a lo que me refiero. O no. Ponerse una etiqueta es tan sencillo como determinar si tú misma eres popular o una paria social. Por supuesto, puedes auto etiquetarte como te dé la gana, después de todo, estamos en un país libre –uh, no sé si debería decir eso–; otra cosa es que los demás acepten tu etiqueta, claro. A esta edad no eres nadie si no tienes un cartel sobre tu cabeza –o en tu espalda, si quieres tomártelo al pie de la letra– que diga lo que eres.

Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, tengo diecisiete años, y tengo un rótulo de neón sobre la cabeza que reza "niña rica".

No es que yo me haya autoimpuesto ese absurdo título –el psicoanálisis se lo dejo a mi psicólogo–, de eso se encargó mi padre: el señor Jude Heartfilia; un hombre de negocios con una cantidad ridículamente alta de dinero en su cuenta bancaria. Poseedor de la majestuosa mansión Heartfilia, mi casa, que tiene en su haber más habitaciones de las que una persona con un CI de sólo dos cifras podría contar sin marearse y sangrar por la nariz de tanto esforzarse. Allí vivimos sólo él y yo. Y sus treinta y cuatro sirvientes, que no se me olvide.

¿Y mi madre? Bueno, digamos que Layla decidió largarse de _chez Heartfilia_ cuando yo sólo tenía cinco años. Por lo que he podido averiguar, mi padre la espantó durante una de sus muchas discusiones y ella pensó que era mejor ser un espíritu libre que viajaba en una caravana Volkswagen de los setenta que quedarse encerrada de por vida en una mansión con todo tipo de lujos. En su momento creí que era una lunática, ahora sólo la culpo por no haberme llevado con ella. Tampoco es que tenga una de esas relaciones de odio con mi padre; aunque mi psicólogo está cada vez más convencido de que la raíz de mis problemas es él. A veces discutimos, como todo el mundo, la única diferencia es que no todo el mundo puede resguardarse en un ala de su casa donde podría fácilmente no ver a nadie durante semanas.

Típicos problemas de adolescentes.

Ni siquiera sé por qué voy al psicólogo. Ah, ya, por _eso_. Tiene sentido.

La cuestión es que mis compañeros de instituto decidieron colgarme el muerto de ser la niña rica de papá desde el primer segundo en que pisé su terreno, hace un par de años. Fairy Tail es un instituto público de Magnolia, en Fiore, y está lleno de personas anodinas sobre las cuales no vale la pena hablar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sin embargo, parece que el hecho de conducir un coche de alta gama atrae a los estudiantes como a moscas. Y te delata como hija de un hombre rico. Yupi. Antes de apagar el motor de la preciosidad que había heredado de mi padre, ya estaba rodeada como en esa película de zombis… Bueno, como en cualquier película de zombis. Al bajar y salir de la protección del coche se acercó a mí una nube de polvos de maquillaje y aire tóxico. Segundos más tarde supe que se llamaban Sherry Blendy y Sorano Aguria –más conocida como "Ángel"– y que la toxicidad en mis pulmones era el resultado de aspirar su mezcla de perfumes durante más de tres segundos seguidos. Ah, sí, y que querían ser mis mejores amigas para siempre.

-Uh, me estoy ahogando –fue todo lo que recibieron como respuesta.

Ahí fue cuando gané la segunda parte de mi etiqueta. Si antes de bajar del coche era una niña rica, después de mi larga y amistosa conversación con Sherry y Ángel me convertí en una niña de papá rico. Imaginaos qué emoción.

Por supuesto, todos se esforzaron al máximo para indicarme el camino al despacho del director. No, en serio, se esforzaron al máximo, con consignas de ánimo y todo. Aquel hombre… No, no, no puedo llamarlo así. Digamos que el director Makarov Dreyar era, más bien, un hombrecito. Al lío, que el director Makarov era amigo de mi padre –no mío, que conste, yo no lo había visto en mi vida–, y gracias a ello conseguí a la mejor guía de todo el instituto: Erza Scarlet.

Una gran mujer, sin duda alguna.

Se presentó en el despacho del director sólo tres minutos y treinta y siete segundos después de que éste la llamara por megafonía. Y no, no es que yo sea una obsesa del control, es sólo que el hombrecito Dreyar comenzó a contar los minutos y los segundos en voz alta. Cuando ella tocó la puerta, él asintió complacido, como si se hubiese establecido un nuevo récord o algo.

-Espero que sea importante, señor, la clase de álgebra estaba siendo de lo más instructiva.

En serio, ¿quién habla así?

Al parecer, aquella mujer –ni siquiera me atrevo a llamarla "chica" por escrito– no había reparado en mi presencia hasta que el "señor Dreyar" – ¡por favor!, es increíblemente bajito– se lo dijo. Fue entonces cuando se dio la vuelta con la mirada más tétrica que había visto hasta el momento.

-¿Tú eres la que ha espantado a Sherry y Ángel? –Yo sólo me atreví a encogerme de hombros, momento en el que su actitud cambió por completo y sonrió como si la vida le fuera en ello–. Me encargaré de enseñarte las clases y los lugares tan bonitos que tenemos en Fairy Tail.

Me cogió de la mano, como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida, y no me la soltó hasta una hora y media después, cuando terminamos el recorrido por el recinto y me presentó a una de sus amigas.

Tampoco es que el instituto fuera extremadamente grande, ya me entendéis, lo típico que se espera de un instituto promedio: dos laboratorios de Física y Química, otros dos de Biología, un aula de Audiovisuales, otra de Artes, una sala con muchos instrumentos y un piano de cola para Música, un pabellón donde hacer deporte en recinto cerrado, una cancha de baloncesto, campo de fútbol, una piscina, biblioteca, cafetería, los departamentos de cada asignatura que se impartiese y un montón de aulas donde dar clases que no requiriesen instrumentación específica.

-_Hagamos una revolución, que nuestro líder sea el Sol y nuestro ejército sean mariposas…_

-_Por bandera otro amanecer y por conquista comprender que hay cambiar las espadas por rosas._

La mujer pelirroja me miró con curiosidad:

-¿Te gusta Mago*? –La respuesta me pareció tan lógica que me limité a asentir mientras sonreía, como los pingüinos de _Madagascar_–. Me gustas, Lucy.

Luego me explicó que aquella letra le parecía la que mejor expresaba como se sentía ella respecto a pelear y discutir. Seguía sin soltarme de la mano, pero al menos no intoxicaba el aire que nos rodeaba. Un alivio, como comprenderéis. Me llevó a la cafetería, porque para cuando terminamos ya era la hora del almuerzo. Y porque quería presentarme ante todo el instituto como su nueva amiga. Juro que no sabía que todo aquello iba a terminar de la manera en que lo hizo, ¡lo juro!

Resulta que allí sólo estaba otra mujer –porque, en serio, no aparentaba los dieciocho ni de coña– a la que Erza saludó como Mirajane. Si se la presentase a Loke, dejaría de darme la tabarra para que saliéramos juntos. Es la verdad. Ojos azules, pelo largo y claro, piernas largas y una cara preciosa. Tendría que presentársela a Jason, el fotógrafo de la revista de mi padre, la _Weekly Sorcerer_, va a volverse loco con ella. Y así tendré a dos moscones menos en mi camino. Además es increíblemente dulce y tierna.

-Los demás se han ido ya. Han dicho que estaban cansados de esperarte. –Mi nueva amiga frunció el ceño y volvió a su estado de _Xena, la princesa guerrera_–. Por cierto, Gajeel y Natsu han terminado las porciones de tarta de fresa de hoy.

Entonces, caos. Creo que después de ver el potencial destructor de Erza, he entendido por fin la teoría del _Big Bang_. Voy a tener que presentar a Erza a los curas que mi padre siempre trae a casa. ¿Evolución? ¡Ja! Aún no han conocido a Erza Scarlet sin tarta. En medio de la zona bélica en la que se transformó la cafetería, Mirajane se acercó a mí por debajo de una mesa, a cubierto.

-¿Eres Lucy Heartfilia, verdad? –Creo que aquel era el día de las preguntas obvias. Asentí–. Erza asusta mucho si la ves así, pero en realidad es como un cachorro que sólo quiere mimos.

-¿En serio?

-Sólo procura que nunca le falte tarta de fresa. –Volvía a asentir, muerta de miedo porque a mi alrededor no paraban de caer los cuerpos de los heridos en combate–. Ven, te llevaré a tu próxima clase.

Me tomó de la mano – ¿qué clase de complejo tienen aquí?– y me pidió el horario de mis clases. Resulta que ella estaba muy contenta, porque iba a ir a la misma clase que su hermana pequeña. Mirajane me describió a su hermana de tal forma que me la imaginé con un coro de ángeles a su espalda y una aureola sobre su cabeza.

-La reconocerás en seguida, ¡es igualita a mí!

Y me empujó. Literalmente, abrió la puerta de la clase de un tirón y me empujó por la espalda. Tampoco es que yo sea un genio de la coordinación, así que entre el golpe y la sorpresa por el mismo, acabé con la cara en el suelo, el pelo revuelto, la camisa del uniforme empapada de agua y jabón –más tarde supe que le estropeé a un tal Natsu una broma al profesor– y la falda levantada. Sí, enseñé las bragas de _Bugs Bunny _el primer día en mi instituto nuevo. ¿Alguien tiene algún cliché más para mí?

Al segundo se escucharon las risas ensordecedoras. Tres segundos después –quizá debería añadir "loca del control" a mi etiqueta– dos pares de brazos gentiles me ayudaron a incorporarme. Yo no quise mirar quiénes eran sus dueños, pero unas manos eran de hombre, y otras de mujer. Con todo el orgullo Heartfilia del que soy poseedora, miré al infinito y hablé para todos:

-Espero que os haya gustado mi ropa interior, porque es la última vez que la vais a ver –y avancé hasta una mesa desocupada al final del aula.

Por descontado, aquella no fue la última vez que se me vieron las braguitas en medio de clase. De hecho, debería añadir a mi etiqueta "_Destape-woman_". Pero eso para más adelante, cuando hayáis conocido a Natsu.

* * *

**Bragas.**

Veamos cómo se desarrolla este fic. Es mi segunda intentona con el humor, espero que no acabe tan abruptamente como lo hizo su predecesor.

**Los reviews son el oxígeno del autor, **¡**no me dejéis morir tan joven**! D:

**B**_oogie._


	2. El espectáculo debe continuar

**¡**_Yo-ho-ho una botella de ron_**!**

Perdón, perdón, he estado en fiestas de mi pueblo estos días de ausencia, creo que aún me dura el alcohol en vena, jajajaja. Bueno, la cosa es que quería daros las gracias por leer este intento de "comedia romántica", o lo que sea. Sé que lo estáis esperando, pero debo advertiros que Natsu **aún **no sale. Así que leed bajo vuestra responsabilidad. (?)

Así que muchísimas gracias a las bellas y sexys personas (porque espero que no seáis bots ._.) que dejaron review en el primer capítulo:

**Straw Heart **- _lindajhoa1 _- **Guest **- _Reveire-chan_ - **Señorita Destripa-Peluches (AKA Cattiva) **- _Neko Heartgneel _- **C. L. AyA **- _Boogiefan13 (OMG! Te quiero)_

Hope you like it!

* * *

El espectáculo debe continuar

¿Os conté la última vez que Fairy Tail tiene un club de teatro? ¿No? Bueno, no importa, os va a gustar igual. Suelen hacer obras que quedan más o menos bien, tampoco es que sean dignas de Broadway, ya me entendéis. Normalmente suelo verlas todas. Por razones que aún desconozco, eso sí. Quizá se convirtió en costumbre hacerlo después del genial estreno de _Romeo y Julieta_. Bonito, ¿eh?

A los chicos les encantó que los personajes principales fueran interpretados por Erza Scarlet y Mirajane Strauss, respectivamente.

Debo admitir –y con esto quiero decir que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo admitiré delante de nadie más que vosotros– que yo también estaba contenta por ello. No me entendáis mal. O, bueno, hacedlo, va a dar igual que intente explicarme, Gajeel aún sigue llamándome "Conejita lésbica" de vez en cuando – ¿debería añadir eso a la lista de etiquetas? –. Ese salvaje destroza tímpanos, no sé cómo Levy pudo enamorarse de eso. ¡Es verdad! Aún no os he hablado de Gajeel y Levy. Su historia es como la de Romeo y Julieta. Todo empezó un día cualquiera, cuando ella…

No, su historia aún no toca. Os chincháis, como tuve que hacer yo – ¡Levy me tuvo tres meses en la ignorancia más absoluta!–. Por ahora conformaos con saber que ella era un ratón de biblioteca y que él tocaba –y toca, por desgracia– en un grupo de _thrash metal_.

Para cuando Erza y Mirajane estaban protagonizando las fantasías eróticas de más del ochenta y siete por cierto del instituto, yo ya había conocido y me había hecho amiga de algunos compañeros de clase:

De la hermana de Mirajane, por ejemplo. Lisanna Strauss. Qué chica más adorable. Ella fue una de las que me ayudó a restaurar los muros de mi dignidad el día que mostré mis bragas de Bugs Bunny por primera vez –y fijaos que digo "primera vez", así que luego no os asustéis–. Lo increíble de Lisanna no resultó ser su pelo increíblemente blanco –esa es una cualidad _made in Strauss_–; lo sorprendente de esa chica es que su hermana no exageró en nada cuando me habló de ella la primera vez, en la cafetería, durante la hora de comer más belicosa de toda mi existencia. Lisanna es una tía genial, está llena de sorpresas –ahí va una: tiene una colección de _Hot Weels_ impresionante– y, por encima de todo, no hizo ningún comentario acerca de mis braguitas de Bugs. Al contrario que Gajeel, que no para de llamarme "Coneja". Ese idiota.

El otro que me ayudó a levantarme después de mi incidente como Destape-woman, Gray Fullbuster. Un tipo extraño, si se me permite decirlo. Tiene la absurda manía –de la cual no me quejo, no, señor– de quitarse la ropa en público. El tío tiene un cuerpo de escándalo, así que no escuchareis a muchas chicas quejándose. Como mucho un par de gotas de sangre en el pasillo, ya sabéis, por las hemorragias nasales y eso. Gray es una persona reservada, no le gusta perder, y actualmente es uno de mis mejores amigos. Ah, y tiene a Juvia Lockser, su acosadora personal. ¿Que cómo se come eso, decís? Bueno, Juvia es maja, pero tiene la _pequeña-casi imperceptible_ manía de querer asesinar a toda mujer que se encuentre a menos de un kilómetro de distancia de Gray. Lo cual me incluye a mí –y me incluye de una manera estratosférica y siniestra–, porque soy vecina de los Fullbuster.

Ellos, Lisanna y Gray, fueron mis primeros amigos de clase. Por supuesto, las primeras amigas que hice fueron Erza y Mirajane. Lo cual me lleva de vuelta al propósito original de este ¿capítulo? Ya ni sé lo que digo.

El acontecimiento más importante de mi primer año en Fairy Tail fue la obra del club de teatro, _Romeo y Julieta_; interpretada por dos mujeres increíblemente atractivas. ¿Quién podía resistirse? Hasta los ensayos se llenaban cada día de gente –todos adolescentes hormonados que suplían sus fantasías con aquella obra–. Qué suerte que era un club de teatro, y no de ballet; les habría dado por hacer _El Cisne Negro_. No, no me he confundido, ya sé que _El Lago de los Cisnes_ existe, yo hablo de la película. Y todos sabemos en qué escena piensa todo el mundo. Pervertidos todos, igual que Cana.

¡Cana! Algún día os hablaré de ella, merece un apartado para ella sola. Qué mujer.

La cosa es que el día del estreno no cabía ni un alfiler en el teatro. Por suerte, yo fui como invitada de honor. Ya sabéis, cosas de las etiquetas. En mi caso, el día del estreno llevaba puesta la etiqueta de "Mejor amiga del dúo más deseado del instituto". Y todos los chicos me miraban con envidia. Eso me dolió. Estoy acostumbrada a que las chicas lo hagan, ¿pero los chicos? Auch, eso duele.

Más de una vez se escuchó un suspiro (muy) sospechoso al fondo de la sala. Y luego, al señor –de verdad, no puedo tomarlo en serio con esa estatura– Makarov, el director, gritando que "a tocarse como un mono se va uno a su casa". Fue un estreno divertido.

Erza, digo, Romeo, estaba muy nerviosa. Blandía una espada como si la obra fuera de samuráis, y de vez en cuando soltaba alguna frase que no tenía nada que ver.

-Oh, Julieta –empezaba–, cuán puro es este amor y cuán desgraciado el viaje a la Tierra Media. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? Vayamos juntos, huyamos de la mano, Isengard aguarda nuestra arribada.

Entonces Mirajane, digo, Julieta, llegaba en su ayuda con unas frases aún mejores:

-Mi amado Romeo –decía–, este amor tan intenso, esta ceguera provocada por tu presencia, no desaparecerá nunca, por mucho que el Imperio se empeñase en destruirnos, como hicieran con Alderaan.

La escena del balcón más genial de la historia.

Ni siquiera hubo beso al final de la obra. Romeo estaba tan nerviosa que acabó luchando codo con codo junto a Julieta contra los wookies y los orcos. No me cansaré de decirlo: la mejor obra de la historia. Si Shakespeare la hubiera escrito así desde el principio, probablemente se habría hecho de oro.

Todos aplaudimos cuando aquello terminó. Julieta no murió, ni Romeo, tampoco se besaron –que era la principal atracción de la obra, ya lo sabéis–, pero nos ofrecieron la mejor interpretación de la obra que vimos nunca. Una lástima que el director del club de teatro, el señor Sol, dimitiera después de aquello. Una absoluta desgracia, _oui, oui._

Conocí a Natsu Dragneel en la cena después de la obra. Era amigo de Erza y de Mirajane, y todo el mundo se pasó la noche diciéndome que era un tipo muy majo.

Nunca he odiado a nadie en un período de tiempo más pequeño.

Pero eso lo dejaremos para más adelante.

* * *

**[...] ¡Y el whisky poder beber!**

Ya sabéis eso que dicen, ¡the show must go on! Espero que os haya gustado esto, y la nueva versión de Romeo y Julieta en la que estoy trabajando, jajaja.

Espero no tardar tanto en el siguiente. ¡Gracias a todos por leer! Y recordad:

Los reviews son el oxígeno del autor, **¡no me dejéis morir tan joven!** D:

**B**_oogie._


End file.
